Marauders and more
by princessofdarkandcrime
Summary: This story is about Marauders, Lily, Snape and my own characters. It starts before all of them are borned and i'm still not sure where it will end. Sorry for my language skills but I'm from not English-speaking country so my English is not perfect. I hope you will enjoy this story. Constructive critisim is welcome. Please if you read, review!


Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and characters other than OC's belong to J.K. Rowling! I'm definitely not her!**

6th December, 1959

Young couple was drinking tea in front of a fireplace. The man was tall and handsome. He had brown hair and his eyes were the same color as liquid honey. His wife was also beautiful but not as tall as her husband. She was blonde and had green eyes. But most important of all she was pregnant. Her baby was going to arrive in that world in early days of March. Suddenly she let out a small surprised yell.

- What happened sweetheart ? – asked worriedly Lyall Lupin

- I can feel our baby moving! – Hope responded with a lot of happiness in her voice.

-I'm so glad that we are going to have a son or a daughter.

-I'm so excited too.- Mrs. Lupin smiled -Have you got any ideas about baby's name darling?

-If we will have a daughter I want to name her Alexandra, but I have no idea how to name a son.

-But I have a perfect name for him!

-What it is?

-Remus and second name – John.

-Why this names? First is so weird…

-Remus is a name of brother of founder of Rome according to mythology. Didn't you heard about it?

-Sorry, but no.

-It's not a problem at all! – Hope started to laugh

* * *

><p>In a big crowded room two people were standing above the wall. Young man and pregnant woman. He was tall with messy black hair and blue eyes. His fiancée was almost as tall as him with black hair and same eyes as him. But they didn't look like siblings because it was a lot differences between them. Their features were anything but similar.<p>

-Are you happy that we're getting married in not even a week? – asked Dorea Black

-Of course my love! And now we are going to have child! – Charlus were all excited.

-I hope it's going to be a daughter. Then I will give her name Jenna.

-On the other hand I wish I will have a son named James. With son I can play quidditch and witch daughter you can play with dolls and nothing more.

-It's not truth! Need I remind you that I was a Keeper since my third year?!

-How I could forgot!? – Charlus pretended fear. – Are you going to forgive me that huge mistake?

His partner smiled and cuddled in his arms.

* * *

><p>Another pregnant woman was crying sitting at kitchen table dirty ruined house. Her long brown hair were dirty and her dress were torn. Her husband was drunk again. He came back home two hours ago.<p>

-You are useless!- Tobias Snape screamed and beat his wife in her abdomen. He didn't care that she is going to have a baby in about a month. He didn't care about anything but alcohol.

Eileen didn't respond she knew that it will only make it worse. She was silent when he beat her. She was silent when she was cleaning floor from his puke. And she was silent when he fallen asleep in his dirty bed. But when she stayed alone in kitchen she started crying loudly and couldn't stop for few hours.

She thought about her past. Why she didn't married Edward Mallory? Tall blonde with perfect white teeth. She was in love with him since fifth year at Hogwarts. He was quidditch captain and his family was unbelievable rich and famous. He was her king in shining armor. But she choose Muggle from her neighborhood. He was also handsome but she didn't knew about something important. He always had a problem with drinking too much. She discovered it at their wedding. He got drunk in first two hours and puked at her dress.

Few months after the wedding she told him that she is a witch. At the beginning he made fun out of her and didn't believe. When she wanted to prove it to him he punched her and broke her wand. After that he watched closely every her step and never allowed her to go outside alone.

Now she was going to have a bay and she was very much afraid of it. Of course she loved the child already but she couldn't help wondering what Tobias can do to this little person that was arriving soon.

* * *

><p>In that very moment another couple were eating supper in warm old house at the seaside. Man was older brother of Lyall Lupin and his name was Lysander. His apparition was almost same as his brothers. He was only a bit shorter and more muscular. Young woman sitting in front of him were ginger and had pretty brown eyes. She was expecting baby as well. Her first child was going to appear at the beginning of April. Now she was talking with her husband about their work. Well maybe not talking.., they were arguing.<p>

-You can't work now!- Mr. Lupin told for thirteenth time. – You are pregnant !

-Pregnancy is not an illness! – argued Morgana.

-But being an Auror is very dangerous! You can die in any second!

-I rather die with you than stay alive all alone! – woman started crying.

Her husband immediately stand up, came to her and started to comfort her. After few minutes she agreed that she shouldn't work. At least not until baby will be borned. Rest of the evening they spended thinking about name for their baby but they didn't settled anything.

* * *

><p>At night in Miss Auburn Orphanage for Magical Waifs the bell rang. A nurse who opened the door saw pregnant woman on the doorstep. She was weak and almost fainted. Nurse showed her in.<p>

After taking a bath and eating chicken soup the woman started talking.

-My husband and I were at party. Then we were attacked by some of last Grindelwald followers. They killed my dear Robert and few others. Then Aurors arrived and arrested all of them. After my husband's death I lost everything. His sister kicked me of my house. My husband's family never liked me. They are purebloods and I'm only half witch.- Then she started crying.

-Can you tell me what's your name?

-Miranda Pettigrew

* * *

><p>In Muggle part of London at suburbs was another family waiting for new member. Denis and Rose Evans were expecting their second daughter. She was going to be born at the end of January. They planned to give her name Lily because her two years old sister had a name Petunia and they decided to keep up with flowers. Denis was thin dark haired man with really long neck. His wife was redhead, her eyes were very deep green and she was the prettiest woman on their street.<p>

-I heard that that freaks from Spinner's End are going to have a child same age as Lily.

-I hope she will never try and become friends with him. I'm going to prohibit her even talking to them and going near this place.- responded Rose

-They are really strange.

-They are not strange. He is drunk and she is unemployed. That's all! Of course it's enough to keep our kids as far as possible.

-It's not all. I heard people talking that this woman is often going out late at night and go to the forest. One or two persons swear they saw her muttering some unexisting words holding a stick in her hand. And few years ago it was some weird lights in their house at night. It was when he beat her for the first time as hard that she landed in the hospital.

-Let's stop talking about them. It's bad topic for a nice evening. How are you doing at work?

-Quite good. They want to give me some extra money for finishing that project.

-That's good news. We will be able to redecorate that old room for Lily.

-And maybe that doll for Petunia. You know which.

-Of course I know she asks me for it ten times a day. – laughed Mrs. Evans

In that very moment they heard child cry from upstairs.

-I think Tuney woke up. – smiled Denis- I will go and sing her lullaby

* * *

><p>Not every child is wanted it's truth. But even worse is when you want a child only for bad purpose. Only to be more powerful or get a better position.<p>

Walburga Black never liked children. She become pregnant and decided to give this child live only because everyone expected her to do this. In their position they needed heir.

Now she was pregnant. She hated every single change in her perfect body. She hate feeling sick and being weak. She hated her stomach growing every week.

But now it was going to the end. Probably in next two weeks in this house will appear a baby. Their little prince or princess. Existing only to behave properly and believe in parent's being perfect. Little did Walburga and Orion knew what kind of personality their child was going to have.

* * *

><p>Beautiful woman was lying on a bed moaning with pain. She was releasing her daughter on the world. She was beyond beauty. No wonder – she was half Veela! All of them are beyond beauty at least if they are not angry…<p>

-Where is Edgar?- she was looking for her fiancé. – Where he is!- when nobody responded she started to repeat question louder and louder.

-Calm down Mrs. Pearlstone..

-I'm not Pearlstone! I never married him! I'm Sommers!

-I'm terribly sorry!

-Where is Ed….aaaaaaaaaaaa

-What's wrong?

-It hurts so much!

-It is going to be quick.

After twenty five minutes beautiful girl was born. Her mother told nurse to write down a name Anna and father's surname.

An hour later Lydia Sommers heard that her Edgar was arrested for killing somebody. Then she fainted.


End file.
